


Saiharacest

by MELANIE69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Fucked Up, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Please Kill Me, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELANIE69/pseuds/MELANIE69
Summary: Saihara r@pes himself for whatever reason
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shuichi Saihara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Saiharacest

**Author's Note:**

> Saihara = Pregame Shuichi  
> Shuichi = Ingame Shuichi

Saihara quietly walked Shuichi away from the large group of people chatting in the cafeteria, holding his arm with a strong grip aswell. Shuichi didn't really know what was going on either, Saihara just happened to walk up to him and asked Shuichi to follow him. So he obliged. Leaving him to his current situation.

"Hey- Uh, Saihara? Where exactly are we going?" Shuichi questioned, an eyebrow up in question. "Shhh. Don't worry about it Shuichi!" Saihara replied cheerfully. Tugging at Shuichi's arm just a little bit. Almost making the other tumble over his own foot. "A-Aren't you being a little.. aggressive?" 

Saihara parted his lips to say something, but only a slight sound of 'mm' was heard while they both continued to walk together in silence. Shuichi no longer bothered to ask himself any more questions. It wasn't like Saihara wanted to kill him. Right? Right! No way that would ever happen.

Soon after a good enough distance of walking. Saihara brought Shuichi to his dorm room. A drawing of Shuichi plated at the door to notify others that it was his. Well, now that Saihara was there, it was theirs. "My dorm room..? What would we possibly need to do here?" 

Saihara didn't bother answering the question, instead he pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Setting the object back inside of the uniform, Saihara pushed Shuichi inside. "H-Hey-!" 

Hearing Shuichi stuttering made a smirk tug on Saihara's lips as he closed the door behind him and then proceeded to walk closer to Shuichi. Then making the executive decision to pin the other onto his own bed. Both of Shuichi's hands pinned over top of here while his head rested upon the bed sheets.

The breathing of Shuichi picked up by alot, trembling slightly. "G-Get off of me!" He shouted. Saihara only letting out a low chuckle. "Shuichi, has anyone ever told you you're cute?" 

Dumbfounded by the question, Shuichi only shook his head. "No…?" As Shuichi let out those words in a weak tone of voice, Saihara had kissed him. A train of thoughts running through Shuichi's head as Saihara kept the kiss running.

Soon enough, the male let go from the kiss. A tint of Red over both of their cheeks. "Well. You're cute, Shuichi." Saihara whispered into Shuichi's ear. Making him shutter slightly. Was.. Himself, technically his first kiss? No- Shuichi wasn't gay either. And he didn't want this!

"Let me g-go! A-After this I'll tell everyone!" He shouted out at the other, feeling Saiharas grip on his wrist getting tighter. "Mmm." He hummed out, letting go of one of Shuichi's wrist, but before Shuichi could react, a harsh stinging came in contact with his face.

He was slapped by Saihara.

"You're no fun, Shu! Now look what you made me do!" Saihara huffed, letting go of Shuichi's arms completely. Then pulling out what seemed to be a thin, yet long, piece of ribbon from his pocket. 

"Korekiyo gave me this, he said it was perfect for tying people up with." 

While Shuichi sat up from his bed, his eyes shot open hearing that sentence, his eyes then floating over to the ribbon Saihara held in his hands. "Stay still." Was the thing Saihara said to him, right before Shuichi was pinned onto the bed again. 

Saihara tied the ribbon over his wrist, connecting them in a tight bond. Even after Shuichi rejected the idea. He didn't want.. This. And he was scared. Considering he was a virgin too, and he'd get his virginity taken by.. himself..

"See! That's alot better! Riggghhht?" 

Saihara giggled a little, proceeding to unbutton Shuichi's shirt while tears swelled in his eyes. Staining down his cheeks while Saihara proceeded to unbutton his shirt in such a slow manner.

But before Shuichi knew it, his bare chest was exposed. Saihara smiling. "P-please don't— mmM!" Shuichi moaned out, feeling as the other males hot saliva on his skin. Making him feel tingly.

"See? you liked that!" Saihara giggled softly, discarding Shuichi's shirt off to the side of his bed. Then placing a soft kiss onto his neck, biting just enough to draw blood while Shuichi winced in both pain and pleasure.

As Saihara repeated that move all over Shuichi's collarbone, Shuichi whimpered slightly, his eyes shut while blush overtook his face. Soon enough, Saihara stopped at last. Shuichi left with tears still in his eyes while Saihara pulled back.

"Great, let's get the real fun started now." 

Soon enough, Shuichi looked down at how Saihara was unzipping his black pants. And that's when the panic of the situation finally started appearing, this time, in a huge amount. 

"W-Wait! No! Get off of me! O-Off!" Shuichi yelled, the male that shared the same golden eyes as him looking at him. He didn't say anything, in fact, all he did was smirk and went back to taking off the boys pants. And within seconds, they were completely off, placed ontop of the shirt that was taken off.

"Oooh~ Look what we have here! You said you wanted me to stop but take a look! You're growing down here.." Saihara joked, Shuichi closing his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't like this at all, but his body did. And it did feel pretty good aswell, of course he would get a boner in that moment. Saihara was just a tease.

And of course, Shuichi's underwear was pulled off. His hardon springing out as Saihara looked at it with lust. Shuichi tried to close his legs as fast as possible but it didn't work. That's when Saihara's cold hands touched the base of his dick. The tip off his tongue licking the tip of Shuichi's dick.

The male shuttered, holding back a choked moan from the sudden sensation. "Ah~ You taste so good Shuichi. I've never done this before, so forgive me if I'm rusty." Saihara stated, right before taking Shuichi into his mouth completely. His head bobbing up and down.

"A-Ah~ S-Saihara..~" Shuichi moaned out, though regretting it soon after as he bit his lip. This wasn't supposed to feel as good as it did. It wasn't allowed to feel that good. But still, Shuichi was addicted to that feeling.

The feeling of a wet tongue sucking him off with such grace.. knowing that this was happening to him. Shuichi couldn't help but feel pleasure, his back arching as he was already so close to his release. Now breathing heavily as his eyebrows furrowed. 

"S-Saihara! S-Stop!! I-I'm close!" Shuichi yelled out. But it didn't stop, and then Saihara took the other out of his mouth, cum being splashed onto his face. But that's exactly what he wanted. 

"Aha! You sure do cum alot!" Saihara said happily, Shuichi looking at him in disgust. "You're sick."

"I know."

Wiping the cum off of his face, Saihara then proceeded to go and unzip his own pants, as well as underwear. Not wanting his body to fully be revealed, he only did it enough so that only his dick came out. From there, he aligned it up with Shuichi's asshole.

"WAIT-!" Shuichi screamed out, though Saihara only still pushed it in. Slowly. A sudden headache hitting Shuichi as pain ran over his whole entire body. Soon enough, Saihara got his full length in. Quiet sobs coming from Shuichi. 

"Oh stop crying, I haven't even moved yet." Saihara scoffed, rolling his eyes. It was said in such a harsh manner too. Shuichi couldn't help but cry more. "P-please.. stop.." He muttered, though Saihara laughed. Beginning to thrust into Shuichi.

Shuichi could only cry in pain as Saihara placed a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't have to hear the sound of screaming. With that out of the way, Saihara continued to go faster while Shuichi cried more. 

Saihara let out low pants, looking down at Shuichi as their eyes met. Though Shuichi only closed his own eyes, muffled moaning being heard. And that's when at last, Saihara took his hand off of his mouth. 

Shuichi didn't want this, but his body found pleasure in it. Making him let out a moan. Then another one. Soon enough, Shuichi started feeling that pleasure his body was aching for, his stomach fluttering. "S-St...o-p." Shuichi attempted to say, but his head was going blank and his words were slurred.

Saihara hearing what he said, only gave him a soft smile and went faster than before. Alot faster. "S-Sai..ha.-ra~!" Shuichi cried out in pleasure, moaning and heavy breathing speeding up in pace. While Saihara panted too. Those cute moans and how tight Shuichi was really doing a number on him.

"W-Wai-!" Shuichi was trying to yell, but then Saihara had already hit his prostate. A wave of pleasure shooting down his body in a flash. While Saihara continued abusing that same spot, knowing exactly what it was. "Ah..~ Shu, you're adorable like this." 

Blushing at the compliment, and his dignity being stripped away from him. Shuichi only moaned, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Soon enough breaking into sobs inbetween his moans.

This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
